Red Cherries
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: It was just a simple test that proved if you could kiss well or not, a test that involved cherries and your tongue. Chad was sure he was the ultimate master of it, but apparently Sonny needed to be just a little more convinced. ChadSonny one-shot


Red Cherries

Bothering Sonny just happened to be Chad's favorite pastime of all-time. Well, maybe it wasn't technically 'bothering' anymore since the two have learned to settle their differences…a bit—but that still doesn't make a difference; Chad loved getting under Sonny Monroe's skin. It was an addicting drug he couldn't get enough of. No matter how many times he would have to go to rehab, the addiction manages to return. Sonny Monroe was simply irresistible.

And Chad **hated **that. He loves to irritate her by all means, but he realized that annoying her isn't all he loves, for that forbidden feeling deep within him quickly surfaced with every teasing joke he made.

Seriously, to fancy Sonny should surely be written somewhere against California's state law. When he wanted to smirk smugly at her, it would end up being a sappy lovesick grin. His once clever remarks ended up in pathetic stutters. But the worst part was that girls were beginning to _ignore _him because they think that he only has eyes for **Sonny**.

So the fact that Sonny was eating cherries in the commissary was not helping Chad one bit.

No, she was practically _sucking _on them, toying with them on her lips. The color perfectly matched her ruby lips as well, like magic. They were practically calling Chad, taunting him in every cruel way possible.

He bravely walked towards her, hoping that no tents were pitched towards his destination. Chad slid into the seat in front of her and smiled with a sense of dark lust in his eyes. "Looks good, Monroe," he teased.

Sonny rolled her eyes in nothing but pure annoyance. "I am in no mood for your perverted innuendos, Chad." She promised. "Just leave me and my cherries at peace." She asked civilly before dropping another cherry into her mouth.

Chad squirmed uncomfortably underneath the table as Sonny twirled the visible stem in front of her lips. She chewed so slowly, so seductively. It was painful yet desirable to watch.

Oh if only Chad could do to Sonny what his teenage boy hormones were demanding him…

"Are you going to leave or just sit there the whole day?" Sonny asked, waving a fresh cherry in front of his face. "Because I would prefer if you'd leave." She smirked with that innocent and playful gleam in her glossy brown eyes.

Chad gulped at the sight of the harmless fruit. It was mocking him along with Sonny's tasty lips. (Not that Chad would know, but he assumes that they are…uh…tasty.) They were doing nothing but causing more discomfort in his suddenly tightened jeans.

Dammit, lust has won again.

"It's a free country. I can choose wherever I want to be." Chad retorted smoothly, as if he wasn't experiencing any problems with his pants right now.

"Oh please," Sonny scoffed. And another cherry went into her mouth, adding more misery to Chad's poor soul.

Chad watched as Sonny placed the stem along the side of the small plastic container. He noticed that there was at least a dozen stacked along side each other, all of them dry and left untouched—just like his impatient lips. Chad raised an eyebrow in sudden interest. All these, well, inappropriate (for lack of a better term) thoughts about Sonny got him thinking: was she a good kisser?

Chad could have found the answer when he guest starred on her show a few weeks ago, but that damn pig had to step into the way. (To this day, he despises pigs.)

Even if So Random! was meant for children, Chad knew that once his lips connected with Sonny's, he wouldn't be able to control himself, and the rating would have to change to TV14…or something more mature due to the, er, circumstances.

'_Stupid hormones.' _Chad complained inwardly as he wondered more about Sonny's kissing abilities (and what how he would study them). _'You just can't wait, can't you?' _he thought. He couldn't ignore the voice that followed though, the one that told him—begged him—to start something heated with Sonny.

That freaking question was still haunting his mind though: was Sonny Monroe a good kisser?

Surely, Chad knew that he was a fantastic kisser. (Every girl he has ever made out with has admitted truthfully.) But what about Sonny? So what, she has that good girl reputation going on, but it's not like she's a saint. Does sweet Sonny has some spontaneity hidden somewhere beneath the surface? Oh Chad was eager to know.

"You know, there's a little test that you could take with cherries." Chad started. He grabbed one cherry out of the container and stared at with his regular conceited smirk. His ego has finally been filled, spurring up his overconfidence.

"Oh really?" Sonny asked. "And what is this so-called test?"

Chad snorted. He thought that Sonny would at least heard of the game. After all, she was the one who had the longest experience of a real school life than him or anybody else in Condor Studios. She was entitled to know this legendary game, the one that he was the master of.

"Well, you see, you have to tie a knot with the stem of the cherry with your tongue. If you succeed without taking a century to do so, then it proves that you are a good kisser." Chad continued on, the cherry still in the small grip of his fingertips. He glanced at Sonny slyly, amused and satisfied to see her shocked—and somewhat intrigued—reaction.

"Okay, uh, gross." She crinkled her nose.

"It's not 'gross'. It shows you whether or not you have the ability to kiss correctly." Chad retorted.

"Is that how you learned?" Sonny asked, feigning innocence.

"There's no need for your immature side comments especially if they aren't funny **at all**." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well you started it. You're the one who brought up this whole cherry test thing." Sonny laughed humorlessly.

"I'm just making a simple conversation. You're the one who decided to ruin it by your stupid so-called jokes."

"Ugh, whatever. Your cherry test probably isn't real anyways. I've never heard of it." Sonny said, absolutely frustrated. Her arms were folded properly across her chest as she raised her eyebrows at Chad, her eyes intimidating.

"Are you saying that I'm _wrong_?" Chad asked incredulously.

"That and you're probably a terrible kisser." Sonny smirked.

"Oh you're really asking for it, Monroe." Chad hissed, his newly patched ego bruised horribly once again. Chad kept his cool composure, trying to show Sonny that he was not offended in any way.

"I'm just stating the truth." Sonny shrugged with a small smile.

"I **am **a good kisser. Look." Chad grabbed one cherry from the container and placed it into his mouth. After he gulped the cherry, he twirled the stem with his tongue, perfectly creating a tie in it. "Shweee," he said, sticking his tongue out, revealing the knotted stem.

"Ew," Sonny gagged, "and you say that _I'm _immature." She scoffed.

Chad rolled his eyes and disposed of the unneeded stem. "At least I could actually accomplish it. You're probably a lip virgin."

"Am not!" Sonny insisted, her face immediately turning red.

"For some reason, I just can't believe that." Chad taunted. "I'm sure you're a lip virgin, Sonny. You're just too…you. Tying a knot with your tongue is practically impossible for you." He continued on, causing Sonny to blush furiously even more.

"You clearly know nothing about me, Chad, because I actually know how to kiss. Your cherry test is just some stupid sham." Sonny seethed, oblivious to her burning cheeks.

"Prove it." Chad challenged with that famous smirk of his, the one that knew how to make Sonny Monroe's insides boil.

Sonny growled and grabbed a cherry for herself. She ate it quickly before she began to work on the stem. It took her longer than Chad (mostly because Chad couldn't stop laughing at her first attempts, distracting Sonny from hurrying up), but Sonny finally succeeded and showed Chad the tied stem; it was all perfect in its marvelous glory, proving that she was worthy enough to hook up with (even if she was a Random).

"Impressive." Chad commented.

"It's just a stupid game, Chad. I'm pretty sure it doesn't establish whether or not a person could make out well." Sonny said in an aggravated manor. (But the feeling of satisfaction was surely within her; she wasn't going to let Chad know that though.)

"It's not a 'stupid game', Monroe." Chad sneered.

"Anything you say qualifies as stupid, Chad. Just accept it." Sonny smirked as Chad bubbled in fury. "And because it's such a stupid game, I still don't believe it. Yes, you could tie a knot on a stupid stem, but it still doesn't make you a good kisser."

"Oh really?" Chad smiled mischievously. "You still think that I'm not a good kisser?"

"Duh, this stupid test didn't prove—"

But Sonny was cut off with Chad's lips on hers.

Expecting to feel intense rage, Sonny felt pleasure instead. Her widened eyes slowly closed, and her unmoving lips began to dance with Chad's. Chad, on the other hand, felt nothing but lust lust and lust (oh and absolute pure **joy**). He placed his hands on Sonny's cheeks as he kissed her eagerly back. He could feel their legs tangling underneath the table while Sonny's hands shifted to his hair, mixing her fingertips within his golden locks.

Growing impatient, Chad asked for entrance and was surprised when Sonny gave it to him. Now he could show her what he could _really _do.

The more they kissed—ahem, Frenched—each other, the more Chad had the biggest urge to throw the table carelessly to the side and bring Sonny onto his lap. An overly eager Chad Dylan Cooper had a mind of its own anyways.

"Hmm, Chad," Sonny whimpered against his lips, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" Chad whispered, pulling away by just a bit.

"I'll admit it." She said, almost embarrassedly.

"Admit what?" Chad asked, completely forgetting. As cheesy as it sounds, that kiss blew him entirely away. (And he was willing to say that in front of everybody with a confident face.) Truth be told, that was the best kiss he has ever experienced. The fact that he shared it with Sonny Monroe—well that was something no man could ever top.

"That you're an **amazing** kisser." Sonny smiled.

"You're not that bad yourself—for a lip virgin." Chad winked.

"I can get better." Sonny said in that rare naughty voice of hers, the one that sounded like glory and halleluiahs to Chad's ears. The smile on her lips was so devious, so _hot_.

His heart raced. His palms sweated. And his eyes widened.

Oh lucky day.

"It's official: cherries are my favorite fruit." He managed to squeak.

Sonny giggled and grabbed Chad's hand before taking him to her dressing room.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, it's nothing that special, but I just really needed to write something a bit happy down. This was supposed to be a longer fic, but my terrible mood kind of ruined the whole thing for me. This guy in my class is a total arsehole and he won't leave me alone. As much as I wanted to write something angsty or dramatic, I found myself writing _this_. Bleh whatever.


End file.
